Big Time Traveling Pants
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: When Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan challenge Kendall's next door neighbor Bridget and her friends Tibby, Carmen, and Lena to play The Challenge with them things may get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

This is my first fanfiction and I'm really nervous because I want this to be amazing! My sis and I have been coming up with these ideas for a while. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Big Time Rush, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, or anything else recognized. The plot is mine.

Big Time Traveling Pants

Chapter One: A Bad Fall

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia had just finished having their track practice and were heading over to Kendall's.

"I can't wait to get to your house Kendall, I…am…starving," Carlos said panting as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Don't worry, mom will probably have dinner done or at least be getting it ready," Kendall said. He smiled while he thought about the long weekend ahead of them.

"Man, that was a tough practice, but it really put me in a good mood," James said seeming to not be able to keep still. He jog/walked beside his friends. "I don't think I can make myself stop."

"Well, I _know_ that I can. Come on James, you need to quit and cool down," Logan said shaking his head at his friend.

"Just one more… lap," James panted.

"Dude, come on you're tired, we all are," Kendall said advising his friend against overworking himself.

"He's right, James. Plus I _neeeeeed_ food!" Carlos exclaimed with a pleading face at James.

"Okay, I give up," James said standing completely still in place.

"Oh no…" Kendall said his bushy eyebrows furrowing.

"He's going to…." Logan gasped.

"Faint!" Carlos finally exclaimed.

"No, you see I-I'm cool…." James said before he fainted onto the grass from heat exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?"<p>

James could hear a girl's concerned voice, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

_Where am I? And where are the guys? __What's that throbbing sensation at that back of my head?_

"James? James, come on you gotta wake up," Kendall said perfectly clear. But to James it just sounded like a big jumble of sounds. He did recognize the sounds as Kendall's voice though.

"Huh," James mumbled trying to answer.

"He's coming through," Logan said excitedly with a smile.

James only moaned in remark.

"Oh, I should go get you some ice for that bump," Lena Kaligaris, the concerned girl, mumbled as she began to stand up from kneeling beside James.

James' signature high-pitched scream erupted from his throat. This took all of his friends, and Lena, by surprise. But made them relieved to know James was okay.

"What bump?" He nearly demanded as he pulled Lena back down to his level.

"Thanks Lena, we'll take it from here," Logan said as he gently took James' hands off of Lena.

Lena was so dazzled by the contact of their hands that she forgot to reply.

"O-oh uh sure any-anytime," she stuttered hurrying off embarrassed. Her cheeks had been going through various shades of pink and red.

Logan became distracted with her, but only for a few minutes when he heard James' comment.

"There isn't really a bump on my head is there?" James asked Carlos as he dragged him downward so they were sitting side by side.

Kendall, who was behind James, tried to get Carlos to_ not_ tell James.

"Yeah and boy is it big," Carlos said completely ignoring Kendall.

"How big?" James asked as he felt the top of his head for the bump.

Kendall and Logan tried to advise Carlos with their hand gestures and expressions to say nothing else.

"Like this big," Carlos said make a large separation between his thumb and index feeling.

Kendall slapped himself on the forehead in frustration.

"Carlos, why did you just tell, James that?" Kendall asked, trying to stay calm.

"Because he asked me," Carlos said in this 'duh' kind of voice that made you seem dumb not to understand.

"Yeah, but you know… how James gets," Kendall said, leaning in closer to Carlos now whispering so James wouldn't hear.

"How do I get?" James asked huffily finding enough strength to get to his feet.

"You just get a little…" Logan trailed off trying to find the right words.

"A little what?" James asked furrowing his brows, making a crease appear in his flawless forehead.

"Upset," Kendall concluded with a shrug.

"Up-uspet? You think I get upset?" James asked.

They all nodded as Carlos got to his feet.

"Well, you know what? I don't even care!" James said dramatically.

"You want to go look in a mirror," Kendall said more like it was a statement then a question.

"So badly," James said desperately.

"You can sit up front with me and use the passenger mirror," Kendall said.

"Okay," James agreed, feeling a little happier.

Logan rolled his eyes as his lips parted in a relieved smile, and the foursome headed to Kendall's car.

* * *

><p>"You should've seen how bad I was," Lena said shaking her head. "I couldn't even <em>talk<em> to him!"

"I'm sure you weren't _that_ bad unless…" Tibby Rollins said as she reached for a handful of cheese puffs.

"Unless what?" Lena asked Tibby shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Unless you did that stuttering thing," Tibby finished as she bit into a cheese puff unfazed.

"Oh no, I did!" Lena cried.

Tibby shrugged and said, "Oh well."

"Oh well? Oh well! Tibby, do you know how long I've _liked_ Logan Mitchell?"

"One year, 7 months, 16 hours, and 30—wait 31 minutes," Tibby replied indifferently as she turned her gaze away from the digital clock.

"Your point?" Tibby asked raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Tibby my point is—" Lena began.

"Lena don't attempt talking to Tibby about guys, remember? She's gone all feminist, woman empowerment," Carmen Lowell said as she shook her head.

"I just don't think that girls should be throwing themselves all over guys," Tibby said as she ran her fingers through her naturally brown, red streaked hair.

"Oh really? Then, what do you call that crazy drooling thing you do when James Diamond is around?" Bridget Vreeland teased with a chuckle.

"Good one," Carmen said giving her a high five.

"Are you kidding? I hate him," Tibby said with a frown.

"Keep telling yourself that kid," Bridget said with a smirk. "We all know you like him. Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because I _don't_ like him," Tibby said. "But I know who _you_ like."

"Oh really? Who do I like? No, better yet _love_," Bridget said raising her eyebrow, pretending the whole thing was a joke.

"Kendall Knight," Tibby replied evenly.

"Kendall who? I've never heard of him," Bridget said smiling.

"Kendall Knight, you know that blonde boy with the bushy eyebrows," Tibby pressed. Knowing how Bridget hated when anyone mocked Kendall's eyebrows.

"Hey cut it…oh, you're good," Bridget said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know," Tibby said laughing.

"Who wants a bet?" Carmen asked deciding to get in on the action.

"Is this going to be dangerous?" Lena asked cautiously eyeing her friend.

"It depends… but it isn't illegal," Carmen said.

"I'm in," Bridget said putting her hand out.

"Me too," Tibby said placing hers on top of Bridget's.

"Obviously I'm in," Carmen said placing her hand on the stack next. "That only leaves...Lena." Her friends stared her down.

"What?" Lena asked innocently.

"Are you in or out?" Bridget asked.

"I'm…I'm in," Lena said nodding, as she placed her hand on the very top.

"Alright," Carmen said.

* * *

><p>For those of you who have read this story before, I've decided to edit this story and make it better for you. Thanks for the support: Boots'N'Opals and Schmidtluver98. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Big Time Rush, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, or anything else recognized. The plot is mine.

Big Time Traveling Pants

Chapter Two: No Regrets

"If I move this part of my hair like this," James said demonstrating for Kendall's 10 year old sister, Katie. "Then, its good as new." James said with a smile.

"James. I love you and that means I have to tell you the truth," Katie started carefully.

"And that is?" James asked.

"That moving some of your hair doesn't cover the bump on your head or make it look any better," Katie answered sympathetically.

James slouched beside Katie on the couch.

"I know, I was just pretending that it worked," He sighed.

"Just put some more ice on it and it'll go down in no time," Katie said confidently as she patted James' shoulder.

"Thanks Katie," James said smiling.

"Your welcome," Katie said, smiling back.

"Hey you guys want some dessert?" Kendall asked Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Yeah," Carlos said excitedly.

"Sure," Logan replied, somewhat distracted with the medical magazine he was reading.

James and Katie just nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Kendall said heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll go with you," James said getting up. "I have to get some ice for this bump."

* * *

><p>"Does everyone remember the plan?" Carmen asked her friends in a whisper.<p>

"I think I do, but could we go over it again real quick?" Lena asked.

Carmen nodded.

"We each have to talk to our crushes—don't object Tibby!" Carmen said when she saw Tibby began to open her mouth.

"But I—" Tibby began to say.

"But nothing, we all know you like him," Bridget said.

Carmen rolled her eyes before she spoke again.

"As I was saying we move up in levels. First you talk to them, then you do actions—"

"What are actions again?" Lena asked

"Like leaning on them or something," Bridget answered.

"Oh…yeah," Lena said, nodding her head rapidly due to nervousness.

"And lastly, if any of us get enough guts, we ask them to the dance," Carmen finished. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what if you don't want to do this?" Tibby asked.

"Tibby, we all put our hands in, so there's no backing out," Carmen said shaking her head.

"I think I'm going to faint," Lena said going pale.

"Why?" Bridget asked.

"Because I can't believe we're crouched by Kendall Knight's house without even hiding decently!" Lena said in a loud whisper.

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"I mean—" Lena began but stopped as James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall came outside.

"What do we have here?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"I didn't know we were having company tonight," Logan said smiling at his friends.

"Maybe we wanted to surprise you," Bridget said getting up as she flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I'm always up for a surprise visit from my _favorite_ neighbor," Kendall said laughing.

"I'm your favorite neighbor?" Bridget joked.

"Of course," Kendall replied.

"What were you guys really doing out here?" James asked glancing at the group of girls who'd all gotten to their feet.

"We…were…" Lena said slowly as she looked down.

"We were gonna prank you guys," Bridget said coolly.

"Prank _us_?" Carlos said through a laugh. "What made you guys think you could prank _us_? We are prank kings!"

"It was worth a try," Bridget said shrugging innocently.

"You guys want to come in? Unless you want to go back to crouching in the grass," Kendall said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess...since you're begging," Bridget teased pushing past Kendall.

Kendall shook his head and followed Bridget. They were followed by Logan, Lena, Carlos, and finally Carmen. Tibby stayed back when she noticed James didn't appear to have realized everyone else was going inside.

"Hey," she said as she poked him. "Everyone's going in."

"Yeah, I know, I just want to stay out here and look at the sky. Not many nights like this, you know?" James answered.

"Yeah, I guess," Tibby said, pretending bored even though she wasn't.

"So, what was the prank?" James asked curiously.

"It was really lame," Tibby said, as she thought of what they'd really intended to do.

"We were going to sneak up to Kendall's room and steal your underwear."

"Classic," James said.

"Yeah, well…" Tibby said, while she played with one of her red highlights.

"Weren't you that girl that put the senior film together last year?" James asked suddenly.

"Yeah...it was kind of bad, huh?" Tibby asked.

"No, I thought it was pretty cool," James said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Tibby stuttered. "I'm...I'm gonna go back inside."

"But you were never inside," James said confused.

"Yeah, I know, I meant...something else," Tibby said as she shook her head dismissively and hurried into Kendall's house.

James followed behind slowly, feeling even more confused.

"Logan," James whispered to his friend. "Am I losing my charm?"

"I don't know, maybe. It could be because of that bump," Logan said jokingly.

James inhaled sharply. "I have to fix this," he mumbled as he left for Kendall's kitchen for more ice. He clearly hadn't noticed Logan was kidding.

"James I was…" Logan began to say, but James had already left.

"You okay?" Lena asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just getting worried about James," Logan replied with a small frown. "That bump is really getting him down."

"I've never seen him like this," Kendall said.

Carlos and Logan glanced at him.

"Okay...but not quite as intense as this," Kendall concluded.

"Yeah, we usually are having fun," Carlos said, starting to feel sad.

"You guys are so fun, sitting around on a Friday night," Tibby said sarcastically. She was also trying to lighten the mood.

"Tibby," Carmen warned.

"She's right this is kind of boring," Katie said.

"Then…let's make it interesting," Kendall said, already feeling better.

"How are we going to do that?" Logan asked.

"By playing...The Challenge," Kendall said in a mysterious voice.

"What's...The Challenge?" Bridget asked, imitating Kendall's tone of voice.

"The Challenge is a game of skill, twists, and all out guts," Carlos said also mysteriously.

"You guys up for it?" Kendall challenged.

"I'm in," Bridget said.

"Me too," Carmen said.

"I might as well," Tibby said, biting back a smile.

"But you guys it's almost 10:30," Lena said, worried. "Shouldn't we be getting back to Bridget's?"

"I'll just call my dad and tell him we're across the street," Bridget said. "I'll be back in a minute."

She then left the room, to go into the nearest hallway to make her call.

"Then, it's settled," Kendall said.

"You better tell mom," Katie said.

"Good call baby sister," Kendall said. "Mom, do you mind if my friends spend the night?"

"Kendall, I already knew the boys were spending the night," Mrs. Knight said. "What are you really asking?"

"Before you answer, remember you may ruin my entire weekend by saying no," Kendall said quickly.

James had now returned and heard what had been going on from the other room. "Mrs. Knight it would be really cool if you let the girls stay here," James said as he flashed a pleading smile.

"Girls?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"You know Bridget, Carmen, Lena, and Tibby," Kendall said sweetly.

"Kendall…" Mrs. Knight said as she shook her head.

"Please mom," Kendall begged.

"Mrs. Knight it's getting really late," Bridget said.

She had finished her call with her dad, and was coming back into the room.

"We're going to have to stay here," Bridget continued, using her 'I'm an angel' voice.

"Bridget, if I remember correctly, you live directly across the street," Mrs. Knight challenged.

"Yeah...but it's so dark I probably won't even be able to see," Bridget replied.

"No," Mrs. Knight said firmly. "Sorry boys."

"You know what you have to do," Kendall whispered to Katie. She gave a quick nod and went up to her mother doing 'the sad face.'

"Okay..." Mrs. Knight said finally giving in.

"Thank you so much mom," Kendall said while he hugged Mrs. Knight. "You won't regret this."


End file.
